Madness in my veins
by germanwarrior96
Summary: Althea is being raised by her Aunt, as her mother went missing when she was around the age of five. Eventhough she is being brought up to behave and act like a young lady, she can't help the random spaz's of madness that come time to time. On her sixteenth birthday she recieves a letter and a small vial of liquid. Now it's the time for her to go on a journey to find her father.
1. Home once more

Alice's eyes gazed upon the small vial that was in her hands. She tipped it to the side in thought as its content slowly oozed to the side. Her mind was moving with it. _What am I supposed to do now? What would he react to such a claim? Would he even want it? _ She asked herself as her gaze slowly pulled away from the glass and to the darkened room around her. It was night in Underland and it showed. Nothing could really be seen except for the small candle light that flickered from where Alice stood. The soft glow casted down upon the scattered hats as well as the mismatched textiles that laid upon the floor.

Much to her constant pleas, her husband still didn't pick up his work. Though she thought it was what she got for marrying a Hightop. Both her and Hatter have been through things that she wouldn't have thought of before. Meeting as a child, growing up and slowly fell in love; It seemed just like it was yesterday when she had read of such tales. She wouldn't have ever guessed it would've happened to her. It was a dream...but a very wonderful dream. Though now she thought that the dream was slowly dying away as she sat on her chair.

Ruffles of feathers scared her as she turned to gaze out into the blackness of the window. The land was casted in shadows and nothing moved except for obnoxious ravens and the soft melody of crickets. Alice started to slow her quickened breath as she got up onto her feet and headed to her bedroom. She made sure not to trip over anything or bump into things that would make noise. The room itself wasn't very big but it was comfy for the two of them. She peaked in and spotted her husband's wild, red hair. It was so bright you could hardly miss it. _There he is...like a sleeping child…._Thought Alice as her mind wandered when she mentioned the word child. Slowly and quietly she moved to his side and bent down; Her fingers gently playing with a few strands of his hair.

"We've been through a lot haven't we?"She asked him knowing that he was too much asleep to answer back. "Opened a hat shoppe, got married, got invited to the White Queen's Ball…." She stopped quickly as he moved a bit and rolled over. A small sigh of relief escaped her lips. Alice then continued with a heavy heart," But...I don't think we can go through with this together...I'm afraid you won't like it. I..it's hard to say way but..later on you will understand why I must go." Tears began to appear as she tried not to cry. "G..g..goodbye my love, I hope we will meet once more. " As she stopped, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before standing up. Her small kiss made him smile in his sleep. The small gesture broke her heart more as she slowly and quietly stepped away from his bed and towards where she was once before.

Since she left the moon had started to fall and its silver light now cascaded upon her chair. Hesitantly she sat back down and looked at the vial once more. More of the thoughts wandered in and out of her mind leaving her to make faces as she tried to figure out what to do. As she looked upon her reflection she thought of how much this could hurt him. She was his wife, his love, it would break his heart. She didn't want to hurt him but then again she didn't want to make the wrong decision. At the moment she made up her mind. Quickly and with swift movements she headed out the door of the cottage and up to the hill. The moon was above her like a spotlight. In a swift motion she uncorked the vial and swished the liquid around before tipping it into her mouth.

She could taste the familiar blood of the Jabberwocky. It was bitter and quite distasteful. As she pulled it away, the darkened landscape around her started to distort and swirl, like that of a black hole. Before she knew it, she was back to where she had been before.

Under a tree, in the middle of a slightly overgrown garden at her old estate.

Alice gave a small smile as she looked down at her stomach and placed a gentle hand on it. "Little one, welcome to England, your new home." She then looked around before using some ivy to pull herself up. After a few mis turns, she got to the entrance of the garden. The garden used to be her favorite place when she was young, but since it had been years it was quite difficult to navigate. She remembered the soft songs of the robins as she sat upon the ground in the good olden days. Though her thoughts shifted from the past to the future, now wondering who was living here now. Alice was hoping it was a family member for it should've been her estate but since she stayed in Underland, so she didn't know who it went to.

As she got to the entrance she looked up at the once beautiful estate. _Hopefully whoever lives there now will let us stay for a night. It would be so kind of them. _ She thought, _It has been a long night. Hopefully Hatter would understand…_


	2. Tutors and Tea

"ALTHEA!" Shrilled a voice as a loud smack of a ruler hit a desk nearby.

"Huh?" Responded a soft voice as she snapped out of her roaming thoughts. Her eyes shifted from the wooden grain to the narrow eyed lady in front of her. Her face was quite angular as her hair was pulled into a tight bun, which showed off her rather protrusive pointy nose.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not daydream in our lessons?" The lady asked in annoyance.

The young girl bit her lip and fiddled with her fingers as she answered,"...quite a bit I'm afraid…"

"How am I supposed to teach you how to become a lady when you don't listen to half of what I say!?" She asked as she paced from side to side. Althea was opening her mouth but her tudor stopped her as she continued with the lesson. "Now, how do you greet a lord or a lady?"

The teen's face scrunched up in thought before responding," I say good morning to whoever they are, call them by their name and curtsy,"

"Don't tell me. SHOW me."

Althea nodded and got up rather quickly, almost knocking the chair to the floor. She then smiled, rather forcibly and curtsied," Good morning Mrs. Wimbleton, it's a lovely day isn't it?" She asked.

Mrs. Wimbleton just rolled her eyes before going off on a rant. "Your posture is off."

The redhead nodded as he tried to fix it but she was still a bit off.

"Stand straight."

The girl stood straighter,"Yes ma'am," she said softly.

" Speak up and say it clearer!"

"Yes Mrs. Wimbleton!" Althea Stated.

"For heaven's sake Althea, don't yell. It's not lady like," noted as she walked around her for a more scrutinized inspection.

"Yes, Mrs-" The teen was about repeat but then she heard a bell toll once, twice, and then three times.

The lady then stood sighing,"That is enough for today, I'll see you-" but before she could finish Althea was already out of the room and down the hall.

A maid was on her way to the tutoring session when she spotted the young miss walking down towards her. "Miss Althea, your Aunt and Uncle are waiting for you in the tea house," She said gently with a small curtsy.

"Thank you Amelia, please tell her that I'll be right down,"she responded before heading to her room to get dressed. The maid nodded and quickly went back and towards the way she came.

It didn't take Althea long to get dressed into her favorite dress. It was a light blue that highlighted her pale blue eyes. A smile grew on her face as she twirled. Once she was satisfied at how she looked she headed down to the tea house where her guardians were at. The tea house itself was large and made of glass. It shined like a brilliant crystal and within were rows and rows of colorful flowers all in bloom. It was by far her favorite room.

As she walked in her Aunt and Uncle and numerous cousins were all sitting around the grand table. Her Aunt Margaret was sitting at the end of the table with her Uncle Lowell. Their two sons Henry and Charles sat across each other

Althea plastered on a smile as she curtsied. "Good afternoon,"she said softly as she sat down in her chair.

Margaret Manchester smiled at her niece as she picked up her teacup and brought it to her lips with grace. "Good afternoon Althea, please have a scone as you tell us about your day,"

Althea didn't have a chance to speak as strided into the room. "Miss Liddle has been distracted in her classes again Mrs. Manchester," she explained.

Her Uncle sighed and looked at her "Again Althea? You've been daydreaming again?" He asked before putting his own cup down. "Why can't you do as you were told? It is to help you...not harm you."

She bit her lip.

"Althea, you have been asked a question," remarked .

She nodded in acknowledgement and answered, "Yes uncle, I have been daydreaming. I couldn't help myself….I'm sorry. I'll try harder to concentrate on my studies."

Lowell seemed content and nodded, "Good, now what is your plan for tomorrow?"

Margaret blinked as she gently pulled cup away from her lips, "Dear, don't you remember that it is her birthday tomorrow? We promised her no tutoring on that day."

He thought about it in silence for a bit before responding,"You're right Margaret, we did promise her that." Mr. Manchester then glanced at . "You are free to go,'he announced. She gave a nod before taking her leave.

Althea and the children watched in silence as the adults continued their discussion until her tutor had left. In the distance the clock struck its dainty tune, suggesting that it was now five o'clock.

"Dad, may I take my leave to go ride my horse?" Asked Charles.

looked at her son and smiled softly. "You may dear," She then turned to Henry and Althea. "You two may go if you like too,"

Henry and Charles took their leave but Althea, who was still at the table, placed her cup down before standing up and curtsied to her guardians. "Thank you," She said before heading towards the door but stopped as she thought of something. The redhead turned to them once more and asked. "I'm sorry Aunt Margaret but do you have any word on my mother?" Her eyes were shining with hope.

Margaret looked up and bit her lip. "My dear…"she started before shaking her head. "You know we've been through this before, but this is going to be the last time I'll say it. Your mother left when you were young, and we haven't heard from her since. She could be dead." Her voice was soft but a bit was the truth; Alice, her sister, could be dead.

Tears were beginning to emerge as Althea shook her head in protest. Whimpers could be heard as she tried to say her words. "I don't believe it! She has to be out there! I know she'll come back to me!" She shouted in upsetness before dashing out and towards her room. The teen had left her guardians in a saddened state as they continued to drink their tea, hers on the other hand was half full.

Lowell just shook his head as he looked at his hands, "That girl is trouble."

"She's a young adult, who wants to see her mother again," His wife countered as her cup was getting refilled with earl grey tea.

"Dear...we both know that Alice might have left this earth and Althea needs to learn that."

"I know, but give her time. She will figure it out in due time, now drink your tea. It's getting cold."

He gave a soft sigh before sipping at his drink, though made a face of a disgust as he found that his tea had indeed became cold.


	3. Unseen Gift

Tears streamed down Althea's cheeks as she burst through the doors of the estate and went down hallways towards her room. Her gait slowed down as she came up to her room. Before she grasped the door knob she looked at her reflection. It's golden hue mocked her for her outburst. Quickly she shook her head and sighed. The crying made her eyes red and puffy and the feeling was rather unpleasant. She couldn't help crying for speaking about her mother was a rather touchy subject to the her.

After letting a small, shaky sigh, she entered her room. Once inside she gave a quick look around. Every painting was in its place, every book was neatly placed on her shelf, it was just how she left it. Slowly and drearily she walked towards her four posted bed, where she usually spent her nights crying. As she sat down on the bed, she spotted a silver locket that now touched her leg. Althea picked it up softly and looked at the small details that were inlaid in it. It was in a shape of a heart and around it were silver branches and emerald leaves. It was like an enchanted forest.

The charm wasn't that big, it was no bigger than a thumb nail as it laid within her palm. The dainty chain that held it together dripped through the cracks of her fingers as the sunlight shown on the small initial that it revealed.

"Why mother…"she whispered as she clenched the small charm in her hand before throwing it at a wall, in which the small necklace landed in a corner. "...Why did you leave me.."

Her eyes began to blur as the tears verged to appear once more, and within her mind she knew that the necklace didn't do anything. It couldn't bring her mother back, but what else would help vanquish her anger? Slowly her body conformed into the shape of a ball as she pulled the covers over herself. There she stared at the opposite wall before sleep crept over and shut her eyes in slumber.

The next day Althea was woken up by a rather plump chambermaid. She had waltzed in with brand new sheets and blankets for her bed. The lady blinked in surprise to see her masters niece was still asleep. Picking her up her skirts gently,she quickly went to her side and began to shake her gently.

"Miss Althea! Please wake up!" The lady begged.

The young girl just mumbled something and rolled over and away from her. Her maid made a face before rolling her eyes gently as she placed her hands on her hips. After a few minutes in thought, she gripped the bottom of her covers and pulled them away from the slumbering redhead. To her surprise, Althea hadn't changed her clothes from the other day.

"My heavens! You haven't even changed out of your dress," The lady muttered to herself before trying to nudge the girl awake. "Come on miss, the day's waiting for you. There are plenty of things to do."

"Huh...wha?" Althea murmured as she started to wake up and stretch. Slowly getting into an upright position, she began to rub her eyes and let out a small yawn, was when she finally noticed the woman.

"It's time to get changed for it's your big day," The Woman smiled. "The masters had things lined up for you to do today."

Althea blinked and looked at herself before nodding and getting out of her bed. "What kind of things Miriam?" She asked as she headed towards her divider to get changed.

"Horseback riding, tea in the garden, that sort of thing deary,"she said gently as she folded the old sheets and blankets and dropped them into a basket before remaking her bed.

"Thank you MIriam,"she said gently from over the divider. Strewn over the top was her old dress and a few stockings. Althea soon came out in a beautiful blue dress with ruffles around her neck and down the bottom. Gold details speckled her gown and it swayed as she headed to the wall where the necklace laid against. Miriam had said something but she didn't process it for her mind wandered as she looked at the charm.

By the time she looked up Miriam was gone and her bed was made. Seeing how she was gone, she decided to head out of her room. Though unbeknownst to her, a small package was on her bed with a letter underneath. The soft rays of the sun soon landed upon her and she heard the soft songs of the birds. A smile appeared on her face as she took in the beauty of the day. Her moment didn't last long, for another maid stepped into her room.

"Miss, they're waiting for you in the garden," she said with a small curtsy.

Althea nodded and waved her off,"Thank you Winifred," She said gently before heading out the door and towards the double french doors that led to the back. The garden was full of life. Flowers of various kinds were blooming and bees buzzed about. It was the symphony of life, and Althea wished she could listen to it all day. As she got deeper into the garden she spotted the table that was neatly decorated. It was surrounded of hedge-like maze. Once she found her way to them, she curtsied with a bright smile.

"Good morning," She said politely and they responded the same way as she went and sat in her chair.

"How are you feeling Althea?" Her uncle asked as he sat at the end of the table.

Althea's face reddened in embarrassment, her act from yesterday was quite shameful and she knew it. It wasn't very ladylike. She smiled sheepishly as she looked to him. "I'm doing better now, thank you," she murmured and slowly diverted her gaze.

"Good," He replied as he started to pour himself and his wife some tea.

Margaret smiled softly and said," I know it's hard for you but your mother could be in a better place. You can do her a favor by doing your best to move on." She then sipped at her tea.

The redhead just nodded as she looked to her tea that a maid had poured a few minutes ago. "Yes Aunt Margaret.."

"Great!" She beamed. "Are you excited for today's events? They are sure to make you happy. We are doing what you love,"

The young miss nodded and laughed a bit, "Indeed,"

"Now we mustn't keep the horses waiting, let's head to the stables," Mrs. Manchester offered as she stood up and placed the cup down onto its saucer.


	4. Mother's Note

Althea's slender fingers stroked her tan horse. Her touch was soft and gentle as she tried to brush her. Though the horse didn't feel like being brushed at that particular moment. She let out a small whinny and her owner laughed softly.

"Wisp! Let me brush you, it's only for a small ride,"she said gently as she almost placed the brush on the horse's back. But before she could, Wisp moved to the side which resulted in a miss. "Come on, please?"She begged and then she had an idea,"I'll give you carrots."

Wisp just looked at her from the side, as if she was contemplating on whether the deal was worth it. The mare let it slide as she was getting brushed by Althea.

"Thank you,"her owner whispered a bit before putting the brush down and gently got onto her bare back. Althea didn't care what they said, having a saddle on a horse seemed painful, so she usually goes barebacked. Even if she knew the consequences. She tapped Wisp's neck and she began to trot out the stable door.

"There you are Althea!" Cried out Charles who was on his own horse down the slope. "Momma and Henry are already riding!" He complained.

She rolled her eyes and began to gallop to him, it didn't take long. "Sorry, Wisp here was being stubborn," she muttered.

Charles blinked,"Again?"

The horse whinnied in protest and Althea laughed,"Oh stop it Wisp, you know it's all in good fun." Though Wisp didn't seem to think so, but the two began to ride towards the trail where her Aunt and cousin were waiting.

Althea pressed close to Wisp's back as she ducked and dodged a few low hanging branches of several wasn't long before her and Charles met up with her Aunt and Henry. "Beautiful day isn't it Aunt Margaret?" She asked with a tilted head.

"Indeed,"She said gently as she looked around to admire the beauty of the small forest in the back of their estate. Several birds were singing above and the leaves rustled and played in the gentle breeze. They began to go deeper into their estate and came to a small stream. There is when she realized that her aunt had brought a picnic basket. She smiled happily and got off of Wisp.

"A picnic for lunch Auntie?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

She smiled,"yes, I thought it would be a reward for you trying your best in our lessons,"she said softly and placed the basket on the ground before her sons went and got the things out. Charles laid out the blanket that the four could sit on. Henry with all his might pulled out some of the food and placed it out for them all. Althea was happy and she walked over to help, but found out that she didn't need to. It had all been finished.

Henry and Charles then sat down and crossed their legs as they waited for Althea.

"Althea you go first, it's your birthday after all," Charles with a smile. Henry nodded in agreement.

"Now deary, are you going to sit down or just stand there?" Aunt Margaret asked with a raised brow, a light chuckle slipping off her lips.

Althea blushed slightly in embarrassment and sat down on the cloth. "Thank you, this is quite nice of you. I do appreciate everything." She then went and grabbed a scone and began to eat it daintily. Their meal only lasting about an hour or so. As they sit, nature began to sing its chorus to them. The small drippings of water droplets going into the stream, the small soft buzzing of flies, and the distant croak of a toad. It was quite soothing, but what Althea liked best, was that how she can hear the small song of the flowers. She thought it was simply divine, but she knew her own family didn't hear it for they never said anything.

Henry put down his dish and got up slowly before heading to the stream and kneeled down to look at his reflection in the water. A smile was on his face and splashing was soon heard as he was trying to catch a fish.

Charles spotted his brother doing so and spoiling his new clothes for that matter. He quickly and gently tugged on his mother's hem of her dress.

"Mommy! Henry is spoiling his new clothes from Grammie," He muttered and pointed to the now soaked little boy.

Margaret blinked and quickly got up and headed over to him. "Henry! Get out now! That is not gentlemanly! Come on, we have to get you out of your wet clothes!"

Althea watched from the distant and hid a giggle from behind her hand but she soon started to feel a bit weird. Her focus would drop a bit and she began to mumble nonsense under her breath. "Petals are unchanging, and the butcher's wife is quite a stutterer," she mumbled but then her voice began to get higher. "Little flasks and table tops are overly consumed, and the daisies stole her tutu."

Henry stopped making a fuss as he looked at Althea. He tilted his head and watched as she spewed nonsense and it was getting louder. "Mommy, is Althea ok?"he asked.

Margaret blinked and looked at him,"What do you mean darl-" She didn't complete her sentence for she ran over to Althea and began to shake her for she started to scream. "Althea! Althea!"

At first it didn't work but her Aunt Margaret was a stubborn one and she began to shake harder.

"Althea darling! You are doing it again!"

Just as quick as the moment of madness came, it was gone. She blinked and shaked her head. "Hello Aunt Margaret, what's wrong?"

"You did it again," she said gently, worry in her eyes.

"I did what again?" She asked with a raised brow then as she continued to think about it she let out a sigh and frowned,"Oh...I did _that_ again."

"We need to take you home and let you rest, today was a busy day and I believe you overwhelmed yourself. Though I'll get Dr. Marger to take a look at you,"she said gently.

Althea was shaking her head and was about to refuse when her aunt continued.

"No Althea, you are going to your room and rest. That is final," She ordered.

She frowned and nodded as she gathered Wisp and got onto it while the other three went onto theirs and slowly they brought her back and into her room. There she was tucked into the blankets. Charles and Henry left the room to do what they called fun, which was playing with toy soldiers in their rooms, while they left their mom to call the doctor.

"He will be here in a few hours, stay here and rest," she said gently and walked out the room before closing the door. Leaving Althea to sigh and roll to her side.

It wasn't long before she heard her door open, though she knew it wasn't the doctor, for it hadn't been an hour. She was facing a clock after all. Althea slowly sat up to look at her visitor. There by her bedside was Miriam.

She raised a brow,"Miriam?"she asked in confusement.

"I know mi'lady that this is a bad time to see you, but I have a present from your mother,"she said softly as she played with her fingers.

Althea's eyes went wide,"You know where she is then!"

Miriam quickly shook her head,"I'm sorry I don't, but I was a close friend of hers. She showed me the gift that she was going to give you when you turned eighteen, but due to her mysterious disappearance, I am obliged to give it to you. So I am," she explained.

Her excitement dropped and she sighed as she looked to her blankets. "Ok,"she whispered.

Miriam frowned as she saw how her attitude changed almost instantly. She quietly nodded before heading over to where she had placed the present. Slowly she walked back to her and placed it on her lap.

Althea blinked as she felt the key,"A key? A key to what?"she asked aloud. Miriam shrugged and watched from her bedside. Slowly she started to unfold the paper.

_Dear Althea,_

_I'm so happy at how you grew up to be. I remembered when you were so small you barely fit into my arms. I'm so proud of you. I know you keep asking me about your father, and you are now old enough to know. He is not from this world but from another known as Underland. You can't get to it by train or boat, but by going down a rabbit's hole. His name is Tarrant Hightop, but everyone calls him Hatter. Maybe one day I will take you to go see him, under the weeping willow tree. Keep up the good work on your tutoring and I will see you later tonight. Have a great birthday my little angel._

_Love, Mother._

Tears welled up in Althea's eyes. This was written before her disappearance but she didn't know her father at all. He was never around and now she knew why. It was all so overwhelming for her. Miriam quickly pulled her into a hug and rubbed her shoulder.

"Now deary, what's wrong?"she asked softly.

"I found out who my father is…"


	5. Decisions

There Althea laid in Miriam's arms. Her whole body quaking as tears trailed down her cheeks. Her kind-hearted chambermaid smoothed down her hair as she kept her close.

"It will be ok deary. I'm sure she wanted to tell you, but didn't know how," She cooed as she tilted her head to look into her eyes.

"But a father from a different world? How could that be?!"

"Sh...it will be alright,"she said gently but the maid wasn't really too sure of herself now that she said he was from a different universe.

The door opened as Margaret stepped in with the doctor."What happened?" she asked quickly as she went over to her niece's side.

Miriam didn't know what to say, though before she could utter a syllable, Althea stepped in.

"Just another episode,"she muttered as she wiped away the remainder of her tears.

"Another one? On the same day?" she asked before turning to Miriam. "Thank you Miriam for your service but you may leave now."

The maid stepped back and curtsied to her master's wife and left. Though not before taking one last glance at the young girl before closing the door behind her.

Margaret's attention was now fully set on Althea. "Now Althea, explain to Dr. Marger how you felt," she gently urged.

Althea slightly nodded and began to tell him how it all started and what happened earlier. The doctor nodded slowly as his hand stroked his snowy beard in thought. Aunt Margaret was pacing the floor as she continued. After a couple minutes of silence, Dr. Marger nodded and stood up.

" , I need to talk to you privately. It is a matter of importance."

Her Aunt slowly nodded before heading out after him. Though they didn't go far from her bedroom door because she didn't hear their footsteps fading. Slowly she snuck out of her bed and towards her bedroom door. There she put an ear to it and tried to listen to their conversation. It was hard, for they were speaking in whispers. Althea ,although unable to hear the whole thing, she did get bits and pieces of it. She heard words like: Sorry, Hallucinations, Althea, and unstable. The last few words she heard was quite shocking. She heard: Bethlehem Lunatic Hospital, that was before she heard a scream.

Quickly she opened the door to see her aunt sprawled out on the floor with Doctor Marger leaning over her and fanning his hand to wake her.

" ! , for heaven's sake get a hold of yourself. When she is gone, you'll be free from her burden."

Althea gasped as she stood at the doorway. The noise caught the attention of him, he bit his lip.

"Althea…"

She glared at him before turning her back on him. She then ran to her bed and snagged the key and letter from her mom and stuffed them in her dress pocket before heading over to where the locket laid. There she held it in her hand and looked at the carvings before looking at the open doorway. Her eyes on those of the doctors. She made her decision. She was going to see her father with or without her mother. Althea then began to run out the door but she was stopped at the doorway.

"Where are you going?" He asked quite harshly.

"I'm going...going…" she began but trailed off.

"Gong where?" He proceeded to urge.

She snapped a glare at him once more, which resulted in him fumbling over his feet to get away from her. She then uttered the words,"I'm going to Underland."

The man blinked. "Underland?" he repeated as she pushed him out of the way and into the door frame. Before he could run after her, Mrs. Kingsley was starting to regain consciousness. His attention was now on her as he bent down to help her sit up.

"Mr. Marger, what happened?" She asked as she looked around, but they soon stopped at Althea's open doors. Then they focused more on her now empty bed,"and where is Althea?!"

"Heading to Underland I suppose," He answered her as he looked down the hall where she had ran down.


	6. The way to Underland

"Underland?UNDERLAND!? There is no such place! We have to get her before she hurts herself!" Althea's aunt snarled at the doctor and she got up with a huff. She quickly snatched her dress bottom so it wouldn't get dirty and darted the way her niece went. Leaving the doctor there with a pure look of dismay and confusion.

Althea was a bit ahead of her as she was making her way to the stables. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Whenever she was upset she would normally take Wisp for a good long ride to get her thought and emotions straightened out, but today that would change. Today she would take her beloved mare and run away from here, the place where she used to call home. The place where her father never came to see her. Not once.

It wasn't long before she came to the stable's door and pushed her way in and towards Wisp's stall. "Wisp..Wisp..we need to leave...I can't stay here any longer.." Althea whimpered as she went to stroke the tan horse's cheek.

Wisp blinked and shook her mane a bit. "_Why Althea? This is your home."_ She said to her telepathically, a power that Althea had that she didn't tell her Aunt or her family. If she did she could imagine that they would have thought her of as even crazier then she already was. Though it wasn't just Wisp she could talk to, it was all the animals that Althea encountered.

Althea choked up as she tried to explain, "Not anymore, they want to get rid of me. To put me into an Asylum...but..but I'm not crazy…I'm not…" She broke down sobbing as she held onto the neck of Wisp. Wisp went and nuzzled her to try and calm her down.

"_Alright..Alright.. No need to keep crying. I'll take you away from here, but where do you want me to take you?"_ She asked her owner

Althea sniffled and slowly pulled away moments later and wiped her eyes. "A..a place called Underland..I don't know where it is, but that's where my father is.." She whispered but bit her lip once she hears her aunt in the distance.

"_I know where it is, but you have to get on me now if you don't want to get caught_, " Wisp said sternly.

The girl nodded and quickly opened the stall door and got onto the tan mare's back. Wisp then bolted out the side door right as her Aunt Margaret got to the stables. Althea turned to look behind her as the aunt was watching them with a frustrated face before trying to get her horse ready to go after them with.

Althea turned to look down at her horse. "We got a few minutes before she gets her horse ready, so where is this Underland place at?" She asked.

"_I know it may be strange but it is how you will get there,"_ Wisp said as she galloped past a few trees and made her owner duck under a few branches.

"But Wisp, you didn't answer my question.." Althea tried to counter but she was interrupted by her four legged friend.

"_You'll just have to see it for yourself. Though I warn you it isn't a conventional way to travel."_

The girl blinked but nodded, "Alright, if you say so," She sighed.

It was a bit of jumping over small streams, bypassing trees and riding through thick briars. They both got cut along the way. The forest got thicker and thicker as they went deeper and further away from the estate. Althea didn't know if they were actually on her aunt's property or not anymore. Though as they passed a few more trees they came into a rather large clearing that had a weeping willow resting by a lake. She shivered a bit, for it was a bit cold over here and she wasn't exactly sure as to why. As they came closer to the tree, Wisp started to slow down until she came to a stop.

"Where are we?" The girl asked as she jumped down and headed over to the tree. She ran her fingers over the uprooted roots as she looked at the rather large hole in front of her. It was a hole big enough for an average human adult to fall in without getting caught around the edges.

"_I'm not sure what it's called but that tree can take you to Underland,"_ Wisp said gently as she turned her head to watch Althea.

Althea turned to look at Wisp with a very skeptical look before kneeling down in front of the hole. "How do you know this is it?" She asked with a raised brow.

Wisp looked to her hooves a bit until she finally spoke up, "_When she was here, your mother, she was my previous owner. She would take me here all the time. She seemed to have been watching that hole for quite sometime and occasionally she would mutter the word Underland. I didn't say anything to you because I didn't think it would be important. Though since you brought it up, I thought it would be." _

Althea nodded as she looked at her tan horse once more. " It's ok Wisp, it means alot to me that you took me here. I'm just not sure if I can. I don't know what would happen to me if I went into that hole," she sighed as she looked back at the darkness once more. In the distance she could hear the pounding of the hooves and the calls from her dear aunt.

Wisp knew it wasn't going to be long before her aunt would get here. She made a decision and with a quick motion of her head, she pushed her owner into the hole. Althea screamed as she looked up at Wisp.

Wisp called to her, " _Please forgive me, it's the only way that you wouldn't be caught!"_

Soon the horse was pushed away as Althea's aunt moved into view. Her cries were the last things she heard as she fell deeper into the hole.


	7. Potion drinking and friendship making

Althea's screams continued as she fell deeper and deeper. She saw how the willow tree's roots grew, how they tangled, and how big the hole was. Though her screaming came to a halt as she realized how sore her throat had become. It was only then did she realize that she was falling quite slowly. Pieces of dirt from where she fell was falling faster then her and she wondered if her aunt was the cause for all the clumps coming down around her and sometimes on her. Her eyes scanned the sides around her, they were slowly twisting as the roots ran upwards into the dark void. As she turned to look below her, she saw nothing but darkness at the bottom.

A few minutes passed and she began to narrow her eyes in confusement. Grandfather clocks started to rise up as well as a few pocket watches. Their faces were all different and extravagant in their own ways. The ticks could be heard as a pocket watch went passed her ear. The second hands were all moving and they all had various times. The clock closest to her was older and more intricate then the rest and it's hands were close to the top. A couple seconds before noon. She watched as the second hand went closer and closer to its destination and soon a cheerful ring came up and it started to chime. Being so close to it, she took the song rather loudly and cupped her ears until the clock went farther away from her. She released a sigh and looked down as she realized the darkness was now bright and a look of checkerboard tiles were vaguely seen.

"How peculiar," Althea muttered to herself and blinked as she felt the gravity change and get heavier. She was now falling faster then she did when was pushed in. "Not again!"

Her voice echoed below her until she couldn't hear it no more. She managed to turn herself in midair into a sitting position and looked around a bit hastily. She was trying to find something to hang onto, though she knew the consequences it could give her, burnt palms and possibly even a dislocated shoulder but there wasn't anything she could grab she saw the floor getting closer and closer, she closed her eyes ready to make contact with it. Though after a bit she felt she landed on something soft, and not anything that could possibly break bone after falling that fast. Althea slowly opened her one eye to see that she landed on a rather large and comfy, red chair. It's arms were curled out and it was studded with gold details.

"How…..the….-" Althea muttered a bit and began to look around her.

"Hello there!" Came a voice from below, Althea bent down to look at where it came from and saw a rather small female with skin a pale white color. The only color on her body was the soft pink blush on her cheeks and the red like lipstick she wore.

"Uh...hi…" She said as the chair gently swayed until its clawed feet touched the ground, letting the two girls see eye to eye. "Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?"She asked.

The girl blinked before realizing she didn't say her name," Oh, i'm sorry. My name is Buni McTwisp, at your service,"She said as she curtsied before Althea. It was only then did she realize that the girl had floppy white bunny ears that matched her hair.

Althea's eyes widened and she started to back up and point. "Y..y..you have rabbit ears...," She mumbled.

Buni blinked before reaching and gently taking a hold of her ears, "These things?" She asked before chuckling, "I was born with these, you silly."

Althea blinked before stepping closer to her once again. "How is that possible?" She asked as she started to move around her, studying the ears and the tail she found until she saw the girls face was in view once more.

Buni shrugged before turning her back to her and headed to a series of doors in the background. Something the fallen girl didn't notice until she started to follow the stranger. "So tell me stranger, what is your name and how did you get here?" She asked before she got onto her knees and squeezed her head through a small doorway.

The girl watched as she saw the stranger fully pulled herself through the small doorway. Her face contorted in a way of confusion and a bit of amazement. Though the stranger put her face against it as she looked at her, waiting for her answer.

Althea was slowly started to get back onto her feet as she tried to follow. "I'm Althea Liddle...Oomph.." She muttered as she tried to get through. Though her shoulders were to gib and she couldn't get past it. She couldn't follow Buni so she sat down and folded her legs. Her eyes still on the small doorway.

Buni peeked her eye through and she blinked. "You can't get through?" She asked.

With a sigh and a nod, Althea placed her head in her hand and looked at the strange girl. "Yeah, I'm too big, but how did you go through?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Well I can shift my height a bit, but not by much, but I know how you can get through here, "Buni answered her.

She blinked,"You can? You do? How, then?" She asked rather quickly, curiosity sparked in her eyes as she looked around a bit before returning her gaze to the doorway.

"Ok, calm down, no need to get your knickers in a twist, on that table behind you there is a small bottle. Just drink that but-" Buni began as she pointed her finger through the doorway and towards a rather intricate looking side table. It was round and had many details and the wood was a golden honey-like brown. Though she tried to warn her but Althea was already up and heading towards it.

"Oh! You mean this drink?" She asked as she had gotten up to inspect the furniture piece behind her. Seeing if there was anything else on it, but only seeing a small bottle with mysterious light blue liquid. Around the neck of the bottle was a pretty lacy white ribbon all nicely tied and into a bow. Hanging below it was a small tag with a cursive description saying: Drink Me.

"Yeah, that one but-" Buni continued to try and explain to her but to no avail.

"Ok," Althea said as she started to drink it. Slowly at first before tilting her head to get most of the liquid in.

"You shouldn't drink it all the way," The rabbit girl finally explained only to sigh as she saw the empty bottle being placed onto the table top. "I tried to warn you…"she sighed.

Turning to the girl, Althea blinked. "Warn me? About what?" She asked in utter confusement. Her eyes then widened as she felt a weird feeling in her stomach and her bones tingled. She then saw herself beginning to shrink, and fast. The girl squeaked.

"What's happening to me!" She asked as her body had shrunk tremendously and she was about the size of a small mouse.

Buni reached her hand through the open door and picked her up gently by the clothes, like how a mother cat would pick up her small kitten. She then pulled her through the doorway and to her face where she looked her eye to eye.

"That drink makes people shrink, but you're not supposed to drink it all or it would shrink you to this size. I tried to warn you," Buni remarked as she gently scolded Althea. She slowly placed her down onto a flower that was nearby. "Your clothes are a bit too big, but at least you had enough time to cover yourself with a napkin that you had in your pocket before I pulled you away. You are lucky that I had some doll clothes in my pocket if such a case happened." Althea nodded as she watched the girl reach into a pocket to take out a pretty blue dress that was with ruffles and a bit of lace.

"Thank you," Althea said as she quickly put it on and twirled. "I can't believe it but it's a perfect fit," She chuckled.

Buni nodded,"Good."

The fallen girl then started to rub the back of her neck a bit sheepishly, "By any chance...is there a way to get me back to normal?" She asked.

The rabbit girl nodded, "Yeah, though only Absalom knows," She answered as she picked up Althea once again before placing her onto her shoulder.

"Absalom?"She asked in confusion and sat on the girl's shirt. Her hands clenched onto the fabric, trying not to fall off as Buni started to stand up. A bit of a bumpy ride it was.

"He is one of the Underland's wisest men..though he hasn't been seen in years. Only his daughter knows where he is and it's hard to find her. She always travels…" Buni began before turning to look at her new friend, only to see her passed out and barely on her shoulder.

"Althea!"


End file.
